


Melt Me Down Like Ice Cream

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae is the guy who spends the entire class period stuffing his face with food and Lu Han definitely, absolutely does NOT spend his entire class period staring at Jongdae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Me Down Like Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> title from hyuna's ice cream. originally written for [aboy-andhiscat](http://aboy-andhiscat.livejournal.com/) and beta'ed by Will.

Lu Han is only twenty and yet he’s already facing a quarter-life crisis.

It’s not the fact that he has to wake up at seven and skip breakfast every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday mornings just so he can attend Organic Chemistry II. No, Lu Han does not hate chemistry. Not at all. In fact, if he were to choose one area of study to work on for the rest of his life, it would be chemistry.

The unfortunate quarter-life crisis he’s currently facing, though, is right here, in his Organic Chemistry II class.

Lu Han pushes down the urge to bang his fists on the table surface as he _tries_ to listen to the professor explain about carbon-13 NMR spectroscopy. Trying would be so easy. In fact, scoring a perfect score would be a piece of cake with a cherry on top if only the obnoxious guy beside him would stop spending the entire class period stuffing his face with food and making Lu Han want to scream at him to freaking stop.

Kim Jongdae doesn’t stop eating, his fingers stained with sauce and mouth munching at a piece of glorious spicy fried chicken, and doesn’t seem fazed by Lu Han’s intense glaring.

This is why it’s a serious crisis and not some random matter that Lu Han can shrug off and forget. Lu Han has to pass this chemistry course with flying colours but concentrating on the lecture isn’t easy when Kim Jongdae is eating chicken right beside him, a box of spicy chicken on his lap and without a care in the world, and Lu Han seriously considers smacking the packaging right at his pretty face. Annoying face. Undoubtedly annoying face. Lu Han doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jongdae not eating. Lu Han doubts Jongdae ever stops eating. Not like Lu Han pays him extra attention or anything.

Kim Jongdae pokes a piece of chicken into his mouth and turns a sideway glance at Lu Han and Lu Han is absolutely not staring at the way the piece of chicken visibly pokes at Jongdae’s cheek from inside his mouth as he continues to munch nonchalantly and the way his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows down his food. Lu Han ignores the way his heart is thumping excitedly in his chest, like the way it always does whenever his cat paws and purrs at him like he’s the most amazing human being it’s ever encountered, and the way his mind is spelling out at him, in capitalized bold glittery letters, the word _cute_. Because there is no way Lu Han would ever think that Kim Jongdae is cute.

Jongdae raises a perfect brow at him, looking like he is sizing Lu Han up and has a judgmental remark at the tip of his tongue ready to be thrown at Lu Han, only that he’s too busy munching to do that. He only looks away when Lu Han does.

Jongdae spends the rest of class finishing his box of chicken and occasionally looking up to nod at the professor’s words. Lu Han spends the rest of class trying not to notice.

  


-

  


Today is Tuesday.

Tuesday means pizza.

That doesn’t mean Lu Han going out to buy two boxes of pepperoni and cheese for both lunch and dinner so he doesn’t have to eat instant ramen for lunch and wait for his roommate Kyungsoo to return from choir practice and make dinner. No, Pizza Tuesday means that Jongdae gets to eat pizza. In class. Every Tuesday.

Pizza Tuesday also means Lu Han slumping down in his seat as he listens to the boring lecture (boring, because Lu Han always comes to Organic Chemistry II academically prepared and knowing that he’s gone through the topic the previous night) and tries not to watch the way the slice of pizza disappears into Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae looks too cheerful for seven in the morning, then again, he’s not the one having to begrudgingly sit beside someone who spends the entire class period eating and humming delightedly at pizza, so there’s that.

Jongdae is also wearing a snapback and a sleeveless shirt today and Lu Han chokes on his own saliva when he sees Jongdae’s bicep freaking _flex_ as he moves to bring a slice of pizza into his mouth. Lu Han reaches for his water bottle and ignores the way his mouth waters at that delicious piece of… pizza! Yeah. Definitely the pizza. Lu Han is undoubtedly craving for pizza right now.

Half way into the lecture finds Jongdae turning to him with a mildly pitiful look on his face, like he’s thinking Lu Han is salivating at his pizza. Which Lu Han is. Definitely. The fact that he’s a bordering on broke student forbids him from spending his limited budget on luxurious food so it’s only normal that Lu Han yearns for Jongdae’s stupid pizza.

Lu Han slumps further down his seat and grumbles into his sweatshirt.

  


-

  


Lu Han wonders if it’s possible for him to react with excess oxygen to form water and carbon dioxide because at this point, he might as well just combust. At least then he won’t have to listen to the constant crunching sound that Jongdae lets out as he eats his chips, the sound so loud and distinct Lu Han wouldn’t be surprised if Jongdae had been eating his chips right in front of Lu Han’s ears all this time.

Lu Han feels like crumpling his desk into a makeshift ball of anger and smacking it at Jongdae’s face as Jongdae won’t stop snacking his pretty mouth off, sitting relaxedly on his chair as the crunching sound intensifies, and Lu Han thinks he’s going insane because no one else, not even the professor, seems like they give a damn about Jongdae eating chips extra loudly and practically disrupting the lesson. He doubts they even notice, which is probably the case with their professor.

Lu Han wants to scream.

  


-

  


Lu Han doesn’t scream.

Not in class, anyway. But he does scream when he goes back to his room, lying face down on his bed with his feet resting on the headboard. It’s a very comfortable position.

“Lu Han!” Kyungsoo growls from his desk on the other side of the room as Lu Han continues to scream and scream and scream into his comforter because if Jongdae can disrupt Lu Han’s studying period by making the loudest and most enticing noises possible, then Lu Han has all the rights to yell as much as he wants.

“Lu Han, I swear to your old pathetic wrinkled ass that if you don’t stop that-”

“My butt is amazing!” Lu Han yells back at him, still into the comforter, because getting up and shifting into a different position just so Kyungsoo can hear him is too much work and a waste of valuable energy.

Kyungsoo makes a disgruntled sound.

Something flashes in Lu Han’s mind and he halts his screaming to a stop. Kyungsoo is gathering his stuff up when Lu Han lifts his head to look at him.

It’s only happened a couple of times, at the beginning of the semester and just a month ago, wherein Lu Han arrived to class just in time to walk right behind Jongdae and didn’t waste his chance to stare at Jongdae’s back figure and the way his jeans hugged the toned muscles of his thighs and the curve of his ass so wonderfully.

Lu Han sighs, almost dreamily. “Jongdae’s butt is amazing.” Kyungsoo makes wild, incomprehensible gestures with his arms that Lu Han thinks make him look like a ridiculous flailing pigeon. Lu Han sighs again, this time more heavily because he has too many unnecessary feelings. He turns to Kyungsoo, hoping that the pout on his face makes him look pathetic enough for Kyungsoo to sympathize with him. “Help a friend?”

Kyungsoo merely gives Lu Han a disapproving look before coldly closing the door behind him and leaving twenty minutes early for whatever class he has. Nerd.

  


-

  


Lu Han confronts Jongdae after class one Monday morning, on the hallway just outside Organic Chemistry II. Jongdae doesn’t look the least bothered by it, instead sporting an amused smile on his face as he licks at his vanilla ice cream like the irksome skinny pig he is.

“Can you not eat in class?” Lu Han asks, looking Jongdae in the eye and trying not to stare at the way Jongdae’s tongue drags down the side of the ice cream.

“Why?” Jongdae asks, peering up at Lu Han. He has really pretty lashes.

“Because,” Lu Han says and wets his lips when Jongdae licks at his ice cream with a tortorously slow drag of his tongue. “School regulations prohibit food and drinks in class.”

Jongdae merely blinks at Lu Han before bringing his ice cream up so that he can suck at the swirling tip of it. Lu Han’s breath hitches involuntarily, which results in him inhaling a waft of what is probably Jongdae’s perfume that strongly smells like _orange_. “I don’t know,” Jongdae says, an innocent look on his face that Lu Han highly doubts is innocent at all. “Professor doesn’t seem like he minds.”

Lu Han wants to strangle him. And maybe dip his thumb into Jongdae’s mouth so he can feel how that ice cream must have felt like to be licked by that- wait, what?

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Lu Han says instead, hands on his hips to show how serious this matter is for his future.

“Why?” A wet tongue darts out to lick ice cream off lips that curl upwards at the end into a mischievous, kittenish smile and Lu Han feels his insides twist and swirl and explode into a myriad of _feelings_. “Does it bother you?” Jongdae asks, looking up at Lu Han and his mouth working, savouring the taste of vanilla. Lu Han might also be wondering how Jongdae’s lips might taste like, though nobody has to know about that.

“Yes,” Lu Han says before his mind can register. After it does, he quickly adds, “No!” with his forefinger pointed at Jongdae because he’s supposed to be _angry_. “I’m supposed to concentrate on the lecture but I can’t because you’re right there beside me and won’t stop snacking in class and it’s getting on my nerves!”

Jongdae runs his tongue around the tiny stump that is now what’s left of his ice cream and Lu Han feels like he’s the one melting instead of the ice cream.

“Then why don’t you just change seats?” Jongdae suggests easily before biting into the biscuit cone and- Oh. Oh, right. Why hasn’t Lu Han thought of that?

Lu Han must look really dumb standing right there with his mouth hanging open as he stares at Jongdae speechlessly. “I guess,” he says, finally, voice a lot quieter and less angry than he’d intended.

Jongdae watches and studies him, still with that same mildly amused smile on his face, as Lu Han tries to find something to say and fails miserably. “Okay,” Jongdae says with finality when he’s decided that Lu Han doesn’t seem like he’s got anything else to say, and continues to munch and bite into his biscuit cone as he walks away. Just like that.

And, well, okay, that went a lot less harsh than Lu Han had thought it would.

  


-

  


Lu Han takes a back row seat on Organic Chemistry II the next day.

It should be a perfect seating choice, except it isn’t. Lu Han can’t see the whiteboard and whatever the professor is scribbling on it, which isn’t a major problem because, as usual, he’s gone through the material the previous night and listening to the professor talk is more than enough information to go through the day.

The problem is that, as much as Lu Han hates to admit it, he can’t see _Jongdae_.

How is he supposed to get annoyed if he has no idea of what Jongdae is eating today and can’t see him eating whatever that food is like the obnoxious munching kitten he is?

Lu Han decides the best decision is to crash at Minseok and Yixing’s room after class and make them listen to a verbal showcase of his concerns because that’s what friends are for.

“Oh. You’re early,” is Minseok’s greeting as Lu Han barges into his room and drops himself on Yixing’s bed. Yixing barely looks up before turning back to his laptop. He’s probably gotten tired of being exasperated of Lu Han at some point.

“Are you not going to ask me how chemistry went?” Lu Han gurgles into the bed.

Minseok doesn’t say anything for a while, the occasional slurping sound he’s making as he eats his black bean noodles the only sign of his presence. Lu Han briefly wonders what Jongdae would look like eating a bowl of black bean noodles. Probably with sauce smeared around his lips and still looking effortlessly delectable nonetheless. “How was chemistry?” Minseok asks, monotonously.

“Couldn’t get a clear view of what Cheng had for chemistry today,” Lu Han says, sighing emptily into Yixing’s comforter.

“Who’s Cheng?” Minseok asks, before he seems to get it. “You gave Jongdae a nickname?” he nearly shrieks, incredulously, like Lu Han is a generally believable person in and of himself.

“He smells so citrusy,” Lu Han says. So wonderfully citrus-like.

“Cheng means orange,” Yixing tells Minseok helpfully. When Lu Han turns to look at them, Yixing is still typing into his laptop, probably doing some essay for his literature class. Lu Han can never understand why anyone would want to be voluntarily involved in anything like a literature class.

“And it’s so _annoying_ because I can’t hate him when I can’t catch even a single glance of what he was eating,” Lu Han states, jabbing his finger at the comforter and totally making a point.

“Why would you want to hate him?” Minseok asks, using his chopsticks to swirl around black bean sauce in his bowl.

“Because he’s distracting me from my studies,” Lu Han says, glaring at Minseok’s bowl.

Minseok looks up from his bowl. “He’s distracting you?” he asks, eyes narrowed just the slightest and looking uncharacteristically a lot more invested in the conversation than he was just seconds ago.

“Yes,” Lu Han says.

“So he’s distracting,” Minseok repeats, this time more of a statement than a question.

“Well, yeah,” Lu Han says exasperatedly.

He’s about to snap at Minseok because this is getting ridiculous, but Minseok says, with a slight quirk in his mouth, “If you’re finding him distracting instead of disturbing, I think the problem is on you, not him.”

What? “I don’t-”

“You see, Han, I think you’re fighting a losing battle,” Yixing joins in, looking up from his laptop. “With your feelings,” he finishes with a dimpled smile, like the wise old man he is, and Lu Han really, really hates his friends.

“I hate all of you,” he groans at them both.

“Nah, you don’t,” Yixing says, turning back to his stupid laptop with that stupid dimple on his stupid face.

Lu Han trashes his limbs around Yixing’s stupid bed just so he can make the comforter a lot messier. Very mature. Lu Han is proud of himself.

“That’s the most we can do to help you,” Minseok says, getting up to put his bowl into the sink. Lu Han doesn’t think they’ve helped him at all.

“You should consider giving your feelings a chance, for once,” is all Lu Han hears from Yixing before he shuts the world off with Yixing’s pillow around his head and sulks into the bed.

  


-

  


Lu Han drops in his seat beside Jongdae’s on Thursday. Jongdae walks to class with a piece of what looks like milk bread in his hand and has an almost unnoticeable smile on his face that he tries to hide by biting into his bread when he catches sight of Lu Han.

Lu Han has spent the previous day coming to grips with his _feelings_ (mind you, he still hates his friends) and, as much as his pride cowers from it, admitting to himself that he doesn’t hate Jongdae. Not even a little bit.

The next hour finds Lu Han trying to subtly catch glimpses of Jongdae eating. He’s so fucking adorable, sparkly eyes focused on the lecture and cheeks bulging out cutely as he stuffs his face with food. That bread must be so soft and delicious, but Lu Han is more curious of how soft Jongdae’s cheeks would feel under his palm.

It’s stupid, but Lu Han doesn’t try to suppress the smile that creeps up his face as he stares at Jongdae fondly and thinks that, yeah, maybe Lu Han can finally accept this.

  


-

  


It has become a habit that Lu Han forgoes breakfast every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday in favour of coming to Organic Chemistry II on time. That doesn’t stop him from getting coffee, though, because coffee is a must and is absolutely important, even more so than chemistry.

Usually, Lu Han stops by the nearby coffee shop to order a cup of iced americano and no more because he’s not Minseok. This time, Lu Han orders two. He’s still not Minseok, though, because he’s only having one. Lu Han finishes his daily cup of morning coffee and chucks the empty cup into the rubbish bin and walks to class with a cup of untouched iced americano in hand.

The professor walks in right after and the lecture starts just as Lu Han takes a seat, placing the cup of coffee on his desk and dropping his backpack onto the floor. When Lu Han looks to the side, Jongdae is sulking in his seat, slumping into his rumpled, oversized caramel coat grumpily. He has the worst fashion choices, and Lu Han still thinks he looks the cutest in them.

“Want food,” Jongdae whines audibly into the desk, frowning cutely, and Lu Han has to resist the urge to reach over and pinch his cheek.

Lu Han glances at the coffee on his desk. It’s kind of surprising, considering Jongdae’s never not eating, but he doesn’t have food with him right now. The romance gods might actually be on Lu Han’s side, after all.

Jongdae looks up when Lu Han places the coffee on his desk. “What?” he asks, sitting up and looking at Lu Han with an adorable, confused look on his face.

“Coffee,” Lu Han says unintelligently.

The lights are turned off for a powerpoint presentation the professor is currently doing, but Lu Han can see the way Jongdae’s eyes narrow at him in mild suspicion. “Did you put laxatives in this?”

Lu Han turns at the unexpected accusation. “No,” he says defensively, feeling attacked. Jongdae has apparently not forgotten Lu Han’s confrontation the other day. Lu Han sighs. “I bought it. For you.”

Jongdae looks at him intently. There’s a moment of pause, and Lu Han shifts in his chair anxiously, before Jongdae raises a brow and gives him a small, knowing smile. “Are you hitting on me?”

Lu Han expects to feel embarrassed, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels bold, confidence growing as he shrugs and says, “Took you long enough.” Jongdae is toying with the plastic cup of the coffee and grinning when Lu Han smiles happily at him.

“Well, surely you confronting me wasn’t a good move,” Jongdae throws back at him, a teasing glint in his eyes as he continues to smile at Lu Han and Lu Han is really liking this blossoming of comfortable banter.

Lu Han tunes out the professor’s words as he leans towards Jongdae and smells orange. “I learn from my mistakes.”

They’re half an hour into the lecture and Lu Han watches as Jongdae drinks in his coffee, the frown gone from his face as he slurps the drink contently. "Do you eat chocolate?" Lu Han asks, keeping his voice down and leaning in so Jongdae can hear him, because Jongdae may be used to being noisy in class and is immune to the apprehensive thought of possibly getting caught, but Lu Han isn't.

Jongdae turns to him. "Who doesn't like chocolate?"

Jongdae doesn't tear his gaze as Lu Han reaches for his backpack and rummages in it. He smiles as Jongdae leans in curiously, trying to peek into his bag with that cute pout on his face. Jongdae's eyes widen when Lu Han fishes out said bar of chocolate and places it on Jongdae's table.

"You," Jongdae says, eyes narrowing as he stares at the chocolate bar. "You've eaten half of it," he says as a matter-of-factly.

Lu Han indeed has, just yesterday, because he was hungry and who wouldn’t if he knew he had chocolate in his bag? But Lu Han still wants to give it to Jongdae, because a hungry Jongdae without food is a sad Jongdae and a sad Jongdae is a sad Lu Han.

Lu Han shrugs, pretending to reach for the chocolate. “Unless you don’t want it, then…”

Jongdae's hand quickly lands on the chocolate before Lu Han's does, covering it with his hand protectively. "Thanks," he says, reaching over to brush the back of his hand against Lu Han’s and smiling up at him with those expressive eyes. He unwraps the chocolate so he can bite into it even if they're clearly in the middle of a lecture, and Lu Han can't even be angry at him. Instead he feels like vomiting butterflies and unicorns because Jongdae is _so freaking cute_ and Lu Han has never been happier.

  


-

  


If Lu Han had known that being Jongdae’s boyfriend would be this amazing, he would have stopped burying his feelings and looking for all the things he can hate Jongdae for since day one.

They’re in Lu Han’s room, laptop perched at the end of Lu Han’s bed and a bowl of half eaten popcorn left to rest beside it. Having kicked out an exasperated Kyungsoo half an hour back, Lu Han made sure that they have the door securely locked, just in case. It’s a fortunate thing, because, as it turns out, Jongdae has a completely different plan for them that does not involve watching the many Avengers movies Lu Han has saved into his laptop, and it’s not like Lu Han is complaining, anyway.

Jongdae has a downright feral grin on his face as he trails a palm down Lu Han’s naked torso, fingers brushing lightly at the hem of Lu Han’s pants as he looks up at Lu Han with twinkling eyes. His hair is tousled up from where Lu Han’s buried his fingers in the dark locks as they made out earlier and Lu Han gulps because he’s never seen anyone look so distractingly adorable and suffocatingly hot at the same time.

Lu Han shudders at the lingering warmth of Jongdae’s breath on the skin just above where his pants are pulled taut because he’s so achingly hard and Jongdae’s teasing isn’t helping.

“Lu Han,” Jongdae _purrs_ , peering up from under long lashes and the ends of his lips pulled up into a feline smile.

“Jongdae,” Lu Han breathes out, grips tightening on the sheets as he pushes down the urge to buck up because it’s only been ten minutes and he’s already so desperate.

“Lu Han, Lu Han.” Lu Han really likes the way Jongdae says his name. “Lu Han, remember when I had that ice cream? Want me to do exactly what I did to it-” a wet tongue darts out to lick at where skin meets the seam of jeans to leave wet trails behind and Lu Han groans as Jongdae smirks in satisfaction “-to you?”

“Yes,” Lu Han hisses out, feeling like he’s on the brink of exploding because Jongdae is so torturously slow. Too slow.

“Want me to lick you up?” Jongdae dips down to take the head of Lu Han’s pants’ zipper in between his teeth. “Suck you dry?” His palm is hot and welcome as it leaves a burning trail down Lu Han’s sensitive ribs. “Swallow you down?”

“Yes, yes. Jongdae. Do it. Just-” Lu Han chokes into a stop when Jongdae hushes him up with a soft sound.

The clever grin on his face makes Lu Han want to curse. “What’s the magic word?”

Lu Han looks down at Jongdae, chest heaving as he breathes hard. He closes his eyes, willing himself to think because thinking is hard when the body wants otherwise. What’s the magic word? Magic word…

Fuck. “Please,” Lu Han says as soon as his mind registers, and doesn’t bother restraining himself from bucking up when Jongdae drags his head down, pulling the zipper open with his teeth. His lips look so beautiful wrapped around the piece of metal and Lu Han feels like the luckiest man on Earth to be the sole witness to that.

Later, Lu Han finally finds out how the ice cream has felt with Jongdae’s lips wrapped around it in a tight, warm heat, and feels so damn happy because, let’s be real, now that he has Jongdae, he’s luckier than a luckiest man on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~will, upon betaing this: "do they have lots of nutritional elements in their sex life?? y'know with jongdae basically being a food porn star"~~
> 
> ~~yes, will. yes they do.~~


End file.
